Big Brother Sim Edition Season One
Big Brother: Sim Edition 1 was the first season of the new [[Big Brother Sim Edition | Big Brother Sim Edition]] series. It was announced in April, 2008 that the show would be hitting the airwaves of youtube on June 11, 2008. To everyones suprise the series started earlier then thought, by a whole month. On May 11, 2008 the premeire kicked off the show which followed the lives of 10 (originally 8) complete strangers, who competed for Head of Household and tried to avoid being evicted by their fellow housemates durring the Summer long power struggle. The show ended August 31, 2008. In the end Dustin defeated his fellow competitor LaKeisha in the final 2, become the first Ultimate Housemate. = Information = *'Running Dates:' May 11, 2008 - August 31, 2008 *'Episodes:' 11 *'Original Houseguests:' 8 *'Intruders:' 2 *'Total Houseguests:' 10 *'Season Title:' The Beginning - The first season, the beginning of the series. *'Vacation Location:' None = Houseguests = Ada Wilkins Ada is a 63 year old retired primary school teacher, She was the oldest person this season. Alexis Smith Alexis is a 24 year old model Cardin Chasity Cardin is a 27 year old Web Designer Clay Curtis Clay is a 42 year old Cowboy Dustin McKenna Dusin is a 25 year old Waitor LaKeisha Davis LaKeisha is a 24 year old Tatoo artist, related to Markie Markie Davis Markie is a 22 year old student, related to LaKeisha Natalie Johnson Natalie is a 23 year old student, Natalie was an intruder Pheonix Arassax Pheonix is a 24 year old student, Pheonix was an intruder Sisi Chan Sisi is a 24 year old actress, she is the only homosexual person this season. Notes: * In week 2 Dustin was evicted with a vote of 3-1 but because of a special immunity he found earlier in the week Alexis was evicted. * Natalie & Pheonix, the intruders, entered the house on week 4. * Week 3 was a double eviction week. After Markie was evicted Clay came in last in the Head of Household competion, so he was eliminated. Also, Sisi placed second last which earned her a penalty nomination which lead to her eviction. * Week 4 was a tripple evction week. Sisi was evicted with a vote and Ada & Natalie were eliminated during the Head Of Household Competion "Vote Off" * In Week 3, just before Clay was evicted, Sisi revealed in the Diary Room that she was the only one to vote Markie to stay in the house. So even though the voting was not shown the votes are known. = Season Statistics = *Total number of Housemates: 10 *Oldest Housemate: Ada, age 63 ''' *Youngest Hosemate: '''Markie, age 22 *Most Head of Household wins: Dustin ,2 times *Most collective times nominated: Ada , 4 times *Most consecutive times nominated: Ada , 4 times ''' *Unanimously voted out of the house: '''Sisi, Ada *Intruders (entered late in game): Natalie and Pheonix *Involved in a double or tripple eviction week: Markie , Clay , Sisi , Ada and Natalie *Evicted in a Head of Household competion: Clay, Ada and Natalie *Related Housemates: LaKeisha & Markie Category:Big Brother Sim Edition